1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substantially solid, semi-moist pet food having an appearance and texture similar to raw meat which is marbled throughout with fat yet the pet food contains no meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known processes for producing a semi-moist pet food that resembles meat being marbled throughout with fat are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,832 issued to David P. Bone, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,902 issued to Wayne M. Charter. While both processes produce a product having a marbled meat-like appearance and texture, it is to be noted that both processes require the use of substantial amounts of meat to form a platable, marbled meat-like product. Due to the scarcity of meat throughout the world, its price fluctuations, and its necessity for human consumption, it may be desirable to eliminate the use of meat in such things as pet foods. The elimination of meat in pet foods normally leads to a product that lacks palatability and is often hard and brittle. This is especially true if the meat is replaced solely by amylaceous ingredients. The present process yields a pet food that resembles known semimoist, marbled pet foods, yet is produced without the use of any meat.